sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mascad i-Apsa
Kailar Mascad i-Apsa is the de facto dictator of the Ushanra Empire ruling in primacy over the Empresses of Ushanra after the resignation and suicide of his predecessor, Himasser i-Gizthar. History Mascad is a member of the Jibrendi meledanno, which is why he was appointed Kailar after Himasser—he was from a position of administrative authority already. Mascad was engaged to an itzhin woman of high birth from a high-ranking danno, but cancelled the engagement when he was elected Kailar and Baharra was selected as the next Rumsa, intending to elevate his whole danno to the Grand Diaar by succeeding where Himasser failed—begetting a child into the House of Ushar by courting Baharra. Mascad reneging on his betrothal caused him unpopularity within the Lapisan Diaspora, who saw it as an insult. They see his courting as "lusting for the affections of a human woman" as groveling to the scion of Sharizah. Mascad on the other hand sees it as living up to Prince Kizzar's memory, and surpassing it. Notes • Mascad idolizes Prince Kizzar. • Is highly embracing of many cultures, as open-mindedness is a quality he believes is important to a leader. After his rise to the Kailarship, Mascad welcomed back the Shuridanyrs to the Grand Diaar after removing the Ushocon and its itzhin commanders from Usharbanipal to handle the Jelil'them. • Many leaders in the Lapisan Diaspora wish he was not so embracing, distrusting it as disloyalty to the Itzhin. • Many Ushanrans, such as Souta, admire Mascad for his universality. "If we cannot forgive those who hurt us, then what?" (Mascad to Loriv, when Loriv questioned the Kailar's decision to bring back enemies into the Grand Diaar) - a quote by Ishanah about Ban'Sangra "I keep a seer by my side." "They say she is an oracle." "There are no more oracles, only the light of Our Empress." "Does she have divine insight, then, like the seers?" "She has insights. She is an intelligent, godly woman, and has valuable things to say. But the Solemnic kings of old kept a seer or veter on their council, as well as later an arcanist to consult on magical matters. So I have both, to hedge all my bets. Keeping up traditions." "How very pious of you." "Traditions are important, even if just for show. You wear the sun crown. Perhaps if you tried more to learn the ways of your people, they might believe you are one of them. I, a darkling of Liashan, am more Ushanran than the queen with the blood of the son." "The only people who trust you, you own." "And the only people who trust you, own people. A salary or a whip, which do you think earns more friends?" • Mascad has been preparing for another war, building warships. • Mascad has control over the arluks that guard the Wirashom and Shuridiaar, and has them spy on Baharra for him. It's no secret they make reports to him and are watching the activities of the harem. - PLOT: After continued aggravation, the instant people start rioting in the streets of the capital about {something}, he imposes a curfew on the city, which he extends to the House of Ushar. • The eunuchs of the Wirashom are loyal to the Rumsa by blood relation, although a few pay homage to other princesses of the harem, or even to some of the shuridanyrs (fathers they never had). • Mascad trusts in Loriv as a champion of Diabranewa recognized by the previous empress, and as a faithful disciple of Ishanah and her legacy. Being a relative of both Ishanah and her son Kizzar, Mascad feels like Loriv is good company to have in his cabinet. "One more lie out of your mouth and I'll have it filled with horse shit from the stables, since you seem so fond of the taste. Now, ___." >> Mascad to Keyara, asking her about Baharra's plans. Category:Itzhin Category:Characters Category:Ushanrans Category:Keyara POV Category:Kailars Category:Ushanra Empire Category:Ushanran Cabal